


If I Could Never Give You Peace

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Ending, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Songfic Inspired by "Peace" from Taylor Swift's new album."Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?"#reylofolklore
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reylo/Folklore Drabble Collection





	If I Could Never Give You Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Songfic.(first posted fic)  
> I listened to Taylor Swift song, "Peace" and immediately thought of Rey and Ben and wanted to create moments for their thoughts.  
> My interpretation of the song may be different from Taylor's intent, but this is what I saw.  
> I apologise in advance if the formatting is off.
> 
> This work is mostly un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> But I would like to thank kira_khaleesi for taking the time to look through this for me and give me some pointers on it.  
> It may be a little sad, but I like to think of it as hopeful.

**_I never had the courage of my convictions_ **

**_As long as danger is near_ **

* * *

  
  


“Rose, can you explain to me how the temperature can be so hot, but there is water in the air? I know Jakku was killer with its heat, but I didn’t feel like I was breathing in my water instead of drinking it.”

“It does take some getting used to. Just like being part of a team. You’ll get there Rey, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“But it’s just not that easy, Rose.” Rey felt like she was soaking through her clothes and started removing her arm wraps. 

“My whole life was about surviving.” She sat on a small bench with Rose waiting for the meeting to start. “I had to work to get rations. And scavenging was dangerous. Not just from crawling around old Imperial starships, but also from other scavengers that would try to take my haul. Every day was a struggle. Getting caught out in the desert without water was a death sentence, not to mention worrying about Plutt’s thugs that would rough you up if you dared take your parts to someone other than him.”

“I get it, Rey. Your life was not one of luxury or ease compared to some here. We don’t judge you from where you came from-”

“No, it’s not just that… for the first time, my focus isn’t about survival so I can really think about what I want in this life.” She looked at Rose who was listening intently. 

Rey was so happy to meet Rose, there were many she was comfortable working with on base, but not many she felt she could share her feelings with. Rose just had this air about her that put her at ease.

“You came here to make a difference, to fight for a better galaxy. I just fell into it. If I hadn’t met BB-8 and Finn that day...I would still be back on Jakku...waiting; surviving.” She hoped Rose could understand what she was trying to explain. "My only real desire now is to help those I care about.” _All of them. Even those that don’t seem to want it._ And she would continue trying, no matter how hard he pushed back.

  
  
  


**_But I would die for you in secret_ **

**_The devil's in the details, but you got a friend in me_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kylo Ren was sitting at his desk, looking over reports from Hux and the rest of his council when she appeared in his bed. Ren felt his body tense, he waited for her to turn her anger toward him, but there was only silence. She was asleep when the bond opened.

He knew he should ignore her; just let her sleep and wait until the bond closed so he could turn in for the night, but he could not stop himself from looking. He wanted to take in every detail while he could. Kylo would give his life for her- he would give her the galaxy if she would let him. He had offered her everything on the Supremacy, but she hadn’t taken his hand.

Kylo had been angry, hurt when he woke to find her gone. But, that pain aside, if she ever needed him, he would go to her. She could trust him to do that much, even if she was hesitant to give her whole heart to him. He’d given his long ago.

He would never leave her alone. It appeared that the bond would see to that, but he would do the same. No force connection needed. Ren would be there if she asked.

  
  


**_And you know that I'd swing with you for the fences_ **

**_Sit with you in the trenches_ **

* * *

Rey would promise her support. If Ben told her that he was leaving the First Order, she would stand behind him. She would go up against his mother and the entire Resistance. Rey would face down the Republic so he could stand beside her. To see him reach his greatest potential, she would fight with him against the whole galaxy.

She thinks back to their fight against the guards. They were perfectly in sync. The bond was strong, their movements were a deadly dance. She wanted that moment again. They could be partners in everything. With Ben by her side she would run, hide, or fight every battle back to back; as long as they were together...

  
  


**_Give you my wild, give you a child_ **

**_Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each oth_ ** **er**

* * *

  
  


He watched her when their forces met, and she was extraordinary. The blinding light of her presence overpowered everything he had inside of him. She holds so tightly to her convictions. Rey chose a course, and remained on her path. She was stubborn in that way. Like him. They had their own visions of the future. That vision continued to haunt him when he felt their paths diverge. 

An almost impossible dream.

He could imagine them fighting together as they did in the throne room, still in the moment before everything went wrong. He’d given up something to her then. Gave something precious to her, and was left was a silent and heartbreaking understanding that their roles had been cast. Still, Ben wished he could give her a family as she always dreamed of. A child that is the. A perfect blend of them both; a child destined to move beyond them. 

As the fight goes on, however, they both knew that their beautiful future was slipping further away. 

He tells Hux that he wants her as an ally. That she is nothing to him but an invaluable weapon that could be of great use to them if he could turn her. If she allowed herself to access the full potential of the Force, she would be a glorious sight to behold.

Deep down, Ben didn’t believe it, he’s not sure he ever did. He couldn’t join her. It’s too late for him, he was doomed by the choices of his past. This would be his existence. He knew her, and she, him. They understood each other on a level never seen before. Words weren’t always needed. They received random thoughts and feelings all the time, and they required no explanation. 

They seemed destined to never be at peace in the galaxy. But he would do anything for her. 

  
  


**_Family that I chose, now that I see your brother as my brother_ **

**_Is it enough?_ **

* * *

Rey looks at the people that surround her day after day. They are her family. The closest thing she has had in a long time. Those that she had waited for for so long...never came back. So she found a new family to call her own. She lived, fought, and bled with them. But she felt like she was missing something. Deep down she knew. There was a part of her missing. 

When she looked at Poe and Finn; she saw two men that shared very different connections to Ben. One, knew him in childhood when he still fought to be everything his parents wanted him to be. To live up to a great legacy. The other was a brother in arms, for a short time at least. The former trooper had borne witness to the man that sought to run from everything he was; to forge a new future. The two men, a part of his life; now a part of hers.

But is the division enough for her? Rey didn’t want a life separate. She wanted a life combined.

  
  


**_I'd give you my sunshine, give you my best_ **

**_But the rain is always gonna come if you're standin' with me_ **

* * *

  
  


She remembered a time when she was surrounded by those that would steal everything she had in order to live another day, people whose actions mirrored the desolate and unforgiving wasteland of Jakku. 

It was different with the Resistance, she looked around and saw smiles and happiness; Finn and Poe joking and teasing around the base. The tension teetered from desperately high to shockingly low, and she didn’t know how to act with them. Finn tells her she is a naturally positive person, but sometimes Rey's not sure if that is who she is, or if she’s just good at faking it. When she waited, Rey was patient, confident in her decision. She couldn’t feel it much anymore. 

When she remembered her vision, it filled every space in her body with a dazzling hope. She would share it with Ben if he’d let her, even if it meant losing some of her light. And despite his spoken desire to bring her into the dark, he doesn’t wish it. He wants her with him. But he wants her as she is. He wants her in his life, but not at the expense of her light.

Finn called him a stormcloud that would rage and destroy anything in its path. Sometimes, Rey thinks that she wants to be destroyed. To lose the image thrust upon her. She could be brutal and ruthless if necessary. Fiery destruction was not as foreign to her as people thought. They were more alike than the others knew. But to them, she was Rey and he was Ben. 

**_But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm_ **

**_If your cascade, ocean wave blues come_ **

* * *

  
  


Their sabers weren’t the only weapons that reflected their conflicting natures. They were two opposing forces belonging to warring factions... rippling fire vs deep water. Their energies complimented them. It wasn't hard for his fire to smolder when her waves turned violent.

Those around them would not believe their feelings were true. They’d rationalize, say she would fake her emotions in order to protect the son of Leia. After all, they would whisper, who could truly love someone that had done what he had? Unable to see him as she did; they were blind to the truth... But Rey saw all of Ben just as he saw all of her. 

The opinions of others didn't matter. 

The reasons why she cared and why he helped the New Republic don’t matter. It’s enough that they are together, because they would never have peace alone. Ben could not leave her, just as she could not let him be. They would balance each other. His melancholy would be offset by her quiet happiness. Her impulsive desire, tempered by his protective nature.

Together, their life would never be perfect; but there would be peace within, and with each other. 

  
  
  



End file.
